Talk:Deathslayers
Quality Control Issues You can not honestly be trying to tell me you want me to take that name seriously. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:05, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm just gonna go work on some of the Space Marine Chapters I have on the drawing board. Namely the Blood Vampires, Killer Assassins and Water Fish. ;P I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey what about Killdeaths or Morbidmurderers or Gaschambers or Slayerdeathkillers? Get on my level Supah, your chapters don't feel the pain mine do. --Imposter101 (talk) 18:01, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Delete this then, I'll think of a different name. OrangeTharsis (talk) 00:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Or you could rename it. A little less drastic, yeah? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:13, October 21, 2015 (UTC) It took me 3 days to come up with this name, I don't know how long it will take to rename it. OrangeTharsis (talk) 02:27, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You don't have to change the name because other people don't like it. AmyTheStray (talk) 02:42, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Would rather change it than have people bash it after I put work in. OrangeTharsis (talk) 04:08, October 21, 2015 (UTC) is this article what you show your mum to prove its not just a phase? Orkmarine 04:58, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Ork didnt nek just tell you to start behaving yourself? And while the name might be a bit silly, so is alot of 40k lore in general. I would reccommend something like "The Brotherhood of the Slayers" or "Lords of Death" if you wanna get a big more edgy. Frankly its not hard to come up with a Space Marine Chapter name. My general rule is that if it would sound good for a Bloodbowl or American Football team then its usually good enough for Loyalist Space Marines. Thunder Blades. Sons of War. Blood Haunters. The list goes on and on.T42 (talk) 05:58, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Lol@T Orkmarine 09:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) People seem to have misunderstood my comments. I don't find the name silly because I see it as an attempt to be pointlessly edgy. I find it silly becuase it combines things that are already associated with another. Why do you think I added Water Fish to the list of Chapter I was working on? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Personally I don't think the name is that much more over the top than some canonical chapter names but isn't it time there was some text to the entry? Kadjah Thoris (talk) 20:40, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Three days to come up with a name, Christ. Dunno how long it'll take to write an article then. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 23:20, October 21, 2015 (UTC) As Kadjah said, there is nothing really wrong with the name in context. 40K is full of names like that. Also, Deathslayers, I think, refers to something that slays death, and is not really anything like "Water Fish" which is entirely redundant; which as a name for a Space Marine Chapter makes perfect sense in my mind. AmyTheStray (talk) 03:37, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wheee! Text at last. Looks interesting. Starting with a narrative is an unusual strategy but I think it works.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:00, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I thought it would be cool to fill in parts of the article as they are revealed within the story, since the story follows one recruit. OrangeTharsis (talk) 01:12, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Holy moly I'd completely forgot about this page. It should have a few more categories and should be expanded a bit, it's not a stub but there's very little to read.--[[User:Kingslayer1|'I am not a number,']] ''' I am a free man!''' 05:42, March 23, 2016 (UTC)